Gambling Beauty
by RukoRukoBurningNight
Summary: A simple kidnap/ torture fic taking place in Hopes Peak. Celestia, having conned most of the school of their money, is kidnapped by Enoshima Junko, whom is furious her hard earned money was taken from her. blah blah blah. Junko's torture & despair inducing methods however... grow a bit more intimate. hmm.. currently rated T, may change to M once the true torture begins.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic Idea-Dangan Ronpa  
Junko x Celestia  
Kidnap/torture

~Chapter One~

All was silent with in the small, locked classroom, the only sound to be heard was the airconditioning kicking in over head, a welcome relief to the scorching summer conditions. Her light siam eyes slowly flickered open, only to widen once her eyes fixated on the beige, stucco coated ceiling. "W..What..? Where... where am I...?" Sitting up, she felt a sharp stab just below her heart and quickly cluched her side, her porcelain pale face flushed from the pain "fuck...!" she hissed as she exhaled, slowly lowering herself back down to a laying position to avoid any further strain to her body. Craning her neck,she tried to look at her surroundings a bit better, "who even brought me here...," she mumbled, reluctantly closing her eyes once more, "What happened to everyone... Naegi... Kyoko... urgh..." The pain seeming to almost overtake her, the young girl closed her eyes tighter, completely oblivious to the sound of the classrooms door creaking open slowly.

"Celestia Ludenberg!" An obviously female, authoritive voice boomed through the room, making the small gothic girls ears ring and prompted her to quickly cover them "Or shall I say Taeko Yasuhiro...Welcome to my class...prepare for the most difficult stay of your short life...~" Walking closer, the strange woman quickly yanked her up by her tie, an amused smirk upon her lips as the younger girl gasped for breath.

Her eyes closing slightly, the woman before her grew less blurry. A thin, pale face housing bright aquamarine orbs that seemed to look through her came into view, but her own eyes soon drawn to the girls rose tinted lips curled into an unforgiving grin. "W...Who are you..." she says softly, not taking her eyes off the slightly taller girl.

"Tch... how DARE you not remember my name!" Shoving her back roughly, the twin-tailed girl scowled. It wasn't hard to tell that Celestia's poor memory had infuriated her further. Slowly scraping her long, bloody red finger nails down the sides of her face, the sight was painful to even watch. After what seemed like an eternity, she let an innocent smirk creep across her lips "...I'm Junko remember...you took something I hold very dear to me... I intend on having it returned..."

Forcing herself to sit up, Celestia stared up at her, her ruby tinted eyes awash with fear and confusion, "Return... what on earth are you talking about! I was just enjoying a cup of royal milk te-" Suddenly filled with a sharp pain in her stomach, she coughed a few times as the breath was knocked out of her, doubling over from the sudden hit. Junko, poised above her with a successful smile, had the tip of her boot rammed just below her ribcage, threatening to break her if she dare speak another word.  
"Enough... Lady Luck... I don't need your words..." stepping away, she looked over her perfectly manicured nails, purring softly to herself with pleasure at the glossy red coat "..I just want every bit of yen you managed to steal from me. Now tell me where it's at... before something worse happens eh? Your despair can be ended quickly you know~" Her words were light, quickly spoken, and intentionally saccharine in tone, decievingly innocent to those whom she spoke to outside of her beloved sister Mukuro.

Staying silent for a minute or two, the raven haired gambler eyed her captor, her already pale face losing a bit more colour, 'shit...' she thought, mentally scolding herself, 'how in the hell did she find out...! ugh... just stay calm... you didn't take that much I'm sure you didn't spend it already...' Forcing a fake smile, She looked down, entwining her fingers together upon her lap "Ah... Junko...I'm certain I have your money with me actually. Now if you permit me to stand...perhaps I could hand it over eh? Is that fair enough for you...?"

Smirk growing wider, Junko twirled a few locks of her golden hair between her fingers almost childishly as she softly mockingly began to giggle "no no, i want to play with this a bit more. I want you to know why i shouldn't be trifled with..." roughly grabbing her prisoners wrist, she dug her nails deep into her skin. Looking deep into her eyes as she watched the calm girls face, and soon her entire body twist in pain, an almost animalistic shriek forced out of her thin lips. Her giggling grew louder, pale blue eyes sparkling with delight whilst watching her claw to break free.

"L-let go!" she screeched, eyes closing tightly as she clawed at Junkos hand, attempting to get herself free of her grasp "I said I'll get it just let me go!" She could see the the blonde girls nails had pierced her skin, the fushia blood slowly bubbled up to the surface, pooling along the deeper growing wound.

Letting out a satisfied chuckle, the queen of despair let go only to lick the blood from her fingers, a sadistic grin creeping across her face with each droplet. "My my...," she purred, sitting upon the top of a nearby desk, "I didn't expect you to give so quickly... now, give me my 50000 yen Celestia... unless of course you'd like a more painful punishment."

Clutching her injured hand for a moment, she quickly reached into a small pocket on the inside of her jacket and pulled out a little bag, tossing it gently towards her. "T...there... theres your money... can you let me go now...please..." It was easy to tell the Celestia was utterly terrified, no one had ever dared to hurt her before, they were all typically afraid due to her seemingly higher status. She watched with a horrified expression as Junko opened the bag and poured the contents upon the floor, "w...wait... you just said that was what you wanted...what are you doing?"

Turning her head, she looked at her nails once more, "Hmph... don't play me like a fool missy... I won't let you free that easily."  
"What?! Like a fool?! I wouldn't da-!" Celestia's eyes widened as she felt a cold hand wrap around her neck, roughly pinning her against the wall. Slamming her back fairly hard, Junko was now sitting upon the girls lap, her grip upon her throat tight but not deadly.

"Dont'...raise your voice towards me again..." she cooed softly as she reached her other hand up to caress the terrified students cheek, "I wouldn't like to use more force than necessary for this..." Slowly letting go of her throat, she smiled softly, gently placing her hands upon the slightly smaller girls shoulders.

Completely silent, she stared up at her, her eyes typical bright shine fading slightly. She had never been so close to her, so hurt, all of it was just so unnatural... she felt a driving force almost telling her that she meant no harm to her whatsoever. But that was wrong wasn't it? The beauty queen pierced her perfect skin, drawing blood only to laugh at her pain... wouldn't all she desire be despair? Letting her gaze slowly drift down, she bit her lip, awaiting to feel more inflicted upon her.

"Taeko...," speaking softly, her words brought chills down the girls spine. Her voice was low and saccharine in pitch, enough to make dogs whine in discomfort. "How would you feel if I relieved a bit of your pain...hm...?" She worn an innocent smile, her blue eyes glittering in the classrooms light.  
Cautiously lifting her head once more, she trembled a bit once hearing her true name, "...why would you go about that..."  
Smirking, she dug her nails gently into her shoulders, leaning a bit closer to her "Well perhaps I want to try and go about this a new way... a...better one...in a sense.."


	2. Chapter 2

Long slender fingers slowly traced their way down the thin black fabric of Celestia Ludenbergs Victorian jacket, their well sharpened crimson nails threatening to snag. Her heart was pounding out of fear, her all knowing eyes narrowed a bit as she watched Junkos face contort with sick pleasure as her nails quickly raked delicate skin.

"oops...~" she purred, applying more pressure to the spot "I suppose since my Mukuro left... I've grown careless now haven't I..~?" grining evilly, she young woman immeadiately pressed herself closer, her slightly larger chest crushing against Celestia's "I'm soooo sorry...~"

Aside from from the occasional groan of pain, Celestia remained silent as she watched her captor. There was no point in struggling, it was always better to except fate than to fight it, right? That had to be right...

Her eyes widened slightly as Junko suddenly forced herself close, only to end with clamping of almost vampiric teeth upon the crook of her neck. The bite wasn't enough to cause blood, but it was sharp, deliberate, almost dominating. It made her feel like prey. Breathing slowly, calmly, she stifled a small gasp once she felt the tip of the girls tongue quickly flick against her skin just before the bites release.

"Just as I suspected...," The blonde hissed between licks, her tongue snaking dangerously close to the lobe of her ear "...Sugary sweet... just like the tea you're so fond of... royal milk was it..?" Teeth grazing delicately against her soft skin, Junko smirked slightly, her thin hands quickly moving to her chest and yanking her tie loose. "Lets see if the rest of you tastes as sweet...~"

The gothic girl sat in silence for a while, trembling slightly as Junko skillfully worked her way through her jacket, tossing it carelessly behind them. She watched almost in terror as the predatory blonde ripped open her blouse, her smirk growing into a lustful grin once her thin frame was revealed.

"H-hey...!" she said with a small squeak, attempting to cover herself with her arms, "Sto-!"

With a quick, rough kiss Junko cut her off immediately as her taloned hands slipped behind her, unclasping her black laced bra. As soon as she felt the clasp give way, she deepened their kiss, giving an occasional nip to the girls lower lip. Celestia, stunned at first, hesitantly returned the gesture, her pale lips parting ever son slightly, allowing Junko to have her way.

And in that moment, she knew at once the queen of lies had broken finally broken.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning Celestia woke up alone, her clothing neatly folded beside her fragile body, her neck and shoulders sore from multiple bites, and the small bag of money still sprawled out upon the cold tile. Looking around briefly, it didn't take long to process that Junko had left the moment she had fallen asleep, whenever that had been.

"Oh god...," she muttered in shame, running a hand through her ebony hair, "what the hell did I do... did I really..." Shaking her head quickly, Celes grabbed her clothes and got dressed as fast as she could, soon slipping through the door way without bothering to take the money with her. She wanted get away from the scene as fast as possible and hide, preferably in her room, away from the others and most definetely away from the fashionista who took advantage of her.

It would only take a few minutes for her to make her way across campus, but during the brisk walk however she had the misfortune of running into a very distressed Ishimaru.

"Celestia-san!" he called, running up to her "There you are! Yamada-san has been worried as to where his friend ran off to, where have you been!" His tone wasn't any different than usual, slightly authorative but with good intentions, yet when he tried to frown disapprovingly it came out as more of a pout.

Without effort, Celestia wore a small smile almost immediately when seeing him, her head tilting innocently "Ah, please tell pig boy that I apologize for my absence. I... have gotten rather ill as of recently... and require a bit of solitude and rest. I assume you understand?"

Smiling brightly, the hall moniter nodded "Ah! If that's the case, then you should report to Tsumiki at once! I'll go let Yamada-san know immediately." Bowing deeply, he quickly took off down the hall, humming a faint tune Celestia couldn't make out.

Sighing with relief, the gambler continued to her walk back to the safety of her room, thankfully without any further distractions. Closing the door behind her she sank to the ground, as if all of her energy had been drained from her body. Bringing her knees to her chest, a soft, sad sigh escaped her lips once more.

'Idiot...,' she heard echo in her thoughts, 'you should've explained what happened! She could've gotten expelled for her hideous act, executed even! What the hell is wrong with you?!'

Slamming her head back against the door as hard as she could, she bit her lip with the pain that followed. "Maybe I actually enjoyed it...," she hissed into the stale air, her eyes narrowing in disgust, "Maybe i actually enjoyed having that bitch... violate me in the sake of unnecessary punishment..."

"Unnecessary? Tch, you still haven't learned now have you?" Upon the edge of Celestia's bed sat Junko, twisting stands of her golden locks between her fingers in apparent boredom. "I don't understand how you didn't realize I was sitting here right when you walked in... did our night really mess with you that badly~?" she purred with amusement, falling back onto the soft sheets with a grin.

As she spoke Celestia jerked her head up in sheer terror, eyes wide as she watched the girl, "H-how did you get in my room..!"

Rolling onto her side, Junko pouted slightly, propping her head up with her hand. "Jeez what's wrong with you? What did you expect I mean you don't even lock your door before you leave, anyone could come in here and rummage through your belongings...," yawning softly, a grin soon appeared on her face once more "ah... kinda like I did not long ago actually. You own so many dark things Celes, you really are creepy. It's a bit admirable~"

"Just get out!" Celestia yelled. It made her furious when people went through her things, they could find out something about her and use it against her easily. "I want nothing to do with you now get out!"

"Hmph... brat...," rolling off the bed, the twin-tailed girl stretched briefly before heading towards the door, gently pushing Celestia out of the way, "Next time you decide to leave... lock your damn door... not that it'll keep me out though~" without another word, she left the room after winking at her, soon disappearing down the hall and around the corner.

Locking her door at once, Celes buried her hands into the palms of her hands. The thought of Junko coming back haunted her, it was as if she were a demon she was trying desperately to avoid but also.. cared for a bit. Closing her eyes, she let herself fall back upon her bed, the scent of Junkos strong floral perfume engulfing her senses. Burying her face into the sheets, she slowly breathed in the fragrance, a faint smile creeping slowly across her pale lips.

It was going to be a long night and she knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

Unable to fall asleep once she had gotten back to her bedroom, Junko stared up at the ceiling, pulling at her hair out of annoyance

"Little brat...," she hissed, tugging harder at her golden locks, "How dare she yell at me when I did nothing wrong! All I did was get my revenge for her horrid deed...!" Clawing roughly at her skin, she could help but whimper ever so slightly as her nails broke the first layer, leaving long, roseate streaks down her cheeks.

Since she had arrived in the school of mutual killing, it seemed as if her sanity was quickly slipping away into nothingness, that she was losing a battle within herself to stay 'normal' Junkos' emotional state was cracking in half by the time the first few weeks were up, after the murder of Maizono Sayaka and execution of Kuwata Leon. The despair brought on from those moments, from the terror found in their eyes as their fate became reality, it was almost empowering. The desire to control seemed to be dominant in her mind from a young age, but the moment of the first death it became rampant, her desires seeming to become necessary for life itself.

Smirking slightly, Junko closed her eyes, "She's a fun little target...," she hissed into the empty room, visions of her newfound prey in her mind "so...so...fun~"

Celestia awoke only a few hours later, clinging tightly to the faintly scented blanket. The sun was just barely setting outside, casting her room in a calm, pale orange glow. Glancing over at the alarm clock on the nightstand, she sighed softly, "It's...only seven... I'm surprised no ones paid me a visit...maybe everyones returned to their rooms already..."  
Reluctantly sitting up, she sighed softly, stretching her slighly sore arms "mmh... I should go for a little walk around the campus... I'm certain it would do me a bit of good, rather than sitting in this dull room the rest of the evening..."  
Grabbing a thin black jacket from the nightstand, she stood up, slipping it on just before grabbing her room key. 'Next time you decide to leave... lock your damn door... not that it'll keep me out though~' Junko's words echoed through her mind as she walked out of the room, locking the door without any hesitation. The thought of her visiting her in the middle of the night brought an odd feeling to her, she felt scared but... there was something else. Attraction? No, that couldn't possibly be it! What was there to even be attracted to, her eyes? Body? Her evil mindframe? Celestia chuckled slightly, amused with her reasonings  
"..I desire nothing from that blonde brat, nothing what so ever." she mumbled, walking down the empty hallway. Everyone had returned to their rooms, not a sound could be heard, not even a glimpse of anything was seen until she found the web of a small spider hanging lifelessly in the corner of the darkened path.  
Leaning against the wall, she slowly let herself slide down it until she was sitting, her knees held tightly against her chest. Closing her eyes, she smiled softly, pleased to be in the quiet enviornment. About an hour had passed before she had fallen asleep where she sat, her lips still curled into a faint smile.

Completely unaware of a thin figure approaching her, her rest wasn't disrupted as the person picked her up, almost effortlessly. "Idiot...," they hissed, trying not to wake her as they swiftly carried her down the hallway, the opposite way that she had come from "Sleep in your room... not the damn halls..."


End file.
